Locations
Places we've visited thus far... Sleepa This lighthearted pass-through town is home of adventurer Staniel where, after tolerating the presence of the local trickster Bluff, Staniel encounters traveling companions, Kyelina and Seren, and old time comrade Xeville. Staniel's parents and longtime friends, Rook and Pria, reside here. *Local Inn *Blacksmith's Forge (Staniel's House) *Baker's Shop (Rook and Pria) The White City A prestige Capital ruled by Queen Winona; our adventurers gather here in hopes to join the Pathfinder's Guild, a group tasked with locating the Queen's missing sister, Duchess Esterith. It is here that the gang meet wandering bard, Finvarra, and one of Xeville's oldtime friends, half-elf Yllatrana. Together, and with a few bumps along the way, the group successfully join the Pathfinder's Guild and venture out in search of clues. Currently, an Orc Army has threatened the White City under the belief that the Queen has stolen one of their precious items (believed to be a weapon of some sort). The Queen has decided to take precautionary measures, in case war is at hand. * The Queen's Court (local tavern. Abby and Claribelle) * The Queen's Castle (Winona and Daspian) *Schools of Magic (There are three: Divination, Necromancy, and Universalist) * Shops (Weapon, Armor, and General) The Queen's Court A local tavern within the White City and a frequent stop for our adventurers. The Queen's Court is often crawling with all types of people, stories, and the best ale, which is why Finvarra and Yllatrana hang around until the arrival of the others. During one of their many visits, Staniel slept with bar maiden, Abby and Xeville with Claribelle. Their relationships have been canon ever since. Recently, the group confronted a hooded figure bearing three-pronged scars on his face with a matching medallion. As luck would have it, this man was Wrath, one of the Avatars of Sin (Disciples of Rosewood) and an agonizing reminder of everything Xeville had ever lost. Seething with hatred and sorrow, it was here that Xeville exacted his revenge for both his childhood friend, Veral, and human mother, Astrid. 'Wrath burns bright, Wrath then fades.'(see Xeville and Redd Baron) Mune If you want a place to live the carefree or drunkard life, Mune is the place to be. Packed full of brothels, pubs, and a few churches (most likely to worship goddess Calistria), Mune is always willing to entertain, if one is able to stomach the abundance of decorative filth and it's accompanying scent. Mune is also home to a well-known brothel called Redwall with a majestically charming man named Cornelius as it's leader. As one of the Avatars of Sin (Disciples of Rosewood), Cornelius is the most loyal of followers and bears the title of Lust (see The Avatars of Sin). He met his end by one of Xeville's bolts to the neck. Vilks was found wounded under a bed in Cornelius' chambers before the gang took him in (mostly because Seren persisted). Qimyar Not much is known of Qimyar aside from being the Elven Kingdom where Kyelina's father, Kythal currently reigns. It is also believed that Kyelina's mother, Arlina has returned from exile, leading to suspicions that both Kyelina's and Xeville's lives may be in danger. As a side note, Finvarra met Kyelina here during her travels. The two instantly became friends. Orc Kingdom A nearby rivaling country that has accused Queen Winona of coveting one of their precious items, presumably a weapon of some sort. A lead from Daspian suggests that another member of the Avatars of Sin resides along the edge of the Orc Capital, a female alchemist named Djadee. In addition, it seems that Finvarra has some business here as well.